None.
The present invention relates to a method for generating power that is delivered to a utility. More particularly, the invention relates to a method that utilizes a combination of wind and a secondary source to generate the power.
Global energy consumption is a major contributor to increases of greenhouse gases in the atmosphere. Carbon dioxide is the leading greenhouse gas that has been implicated in climate changes worldwide. Reportedly, about 22 billion tons of carbon dioxide was released into the atmosphere in 1990 with projections that reached up to 128 billion tons by 2100 at current increases of energy use. In addition, emissions from coal-fired power plants, which are a major contributor to air pollution, have been linked to serious health threats such as asthma attacks and premature death.
Renewable energy sources, such as wind, offer an alternative which would significantly decrease the projected rise in carbon dioxide levels and decrease the amount of air pollution. Advances in technology offer a new way to meet a major part of the world""s demand for energy.
A major problem with a renewable source like wind is its intermittent nature. Wind speeds fluctuate hourly and have characteristic seasonal patterns that do not correlate with peak energy use by consumers. Therefore, by itself, energy generated by wind may not be able to provide enough energy at a given time.
In order for wind energy to be useful, a back-up source of energy needs to be used in conjunction with the wind source. Various methods and systems have been developed to provide the needed back-up power, but so far these have not been seen as a viable alternative to utility companies.
It is also argued that wind alone is not cost effective compared to the more traditional sources of energy. Therefore, cost barriers must be overcome in order to use wind-generated energy. In light of these problems, a need exists to efficiently utilize wind such that it will be useful to a utility company as a reliable source of electric power.
The invention is a method for producing electric power that can be maintained at a desired capacity. The method utilizes a primary generator that produces grid-compatible electric power via wind energy. A secondary source that is not powered with wind may also produce grid-compatible electric power. The electric power from both sources is delivered to a utility grid in a coordinated manner.